


St. Mary's Orphanage

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural;
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Castiel is a cutie, Cuddling, Desitel - Freeform, Fluffy-ish, M/M, and so is Dean, kid!destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal day at St. Mary's Orphanage and Dean was supposed to be sleeping in for a little while longer but a new kid causes everyone to wake up early and rush downstairs. Everyone expected a new play mate but instead they got peculiar and quiet little Castiel who hasn't said a word since he arrived. He clung unto ten year old Dean Winchester after he "rescued" him from Uriel and his gang of jealous bullies. </p>
<p>He would learn so much about his unlikely friend in the days to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Mary's Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 12: As Children. 
> 
> The plot I intended for this one shot was rather long so I might make it into 2-3 chapters.

“Dean!” Sam whispered loudly. “Dean wake up!”

The six year old jumped on the bed, on top of his sleeping brother, and shook him.

“What is it Sam? I’m still sleeping.” Dean groaned.

“There’s a new comer! He got brought in by the cops!” Sam whispered. 

Dean opened his green eyes and was greeted by Sam’s grinning face. He pushed his brother off and Sam fell on the floor. He pulled the sheets above his head and tried to go to sleep but Sam managed to pull his blanket, leaving him exposed to the cold November air.

“Hurry up! Everyone’s already downstairs!” Sam cheered. 

Dean groaned and hurriedly put on his slippers before rushing after Sam. All the kids were sitting on the staircase and peeking behind the wooden banisters.

“What’s the 411 on this?” Dean asked as he sat down beside Charlie, a red headed 8 year old girl.

“We’re not entirely sure yet. The police came by 10 minutes ago and brought the kid with him. They’re in Bobby’s office now.” Charlie whispered.

St. Mary’s Orphanage barely got new comers so this was a big deal to everyone. Dean felt indifferent about the whole ruckus because a new kid would mean less chance of getting adopted, not that he wanted to get adopted but a better life outside the orphanage would be good for him or his younger brother Sam. 

Both their parents died from a house fire three years ago. Their dad pulled them out first and went back in to save their mom but neither came out alive. Dean could still remember that horrific night. Sam was crying a lot and he didn’t know what to do.

“You look our for Sammy! You take care of your little brother!” John shouted before he entered the raging fire again.

Those were his last words to Dean and he intended to keep that promise. That’s why after all those years they’ve been inseparable.   

“They’re coming!” A kid, sounded like Chuck, shouted from downstairs.

Everyone fell silent as the officer stepped out of Bobby’s office. It was Sheriff Jody Mills who brought another kid to the orphanage. Dean remembered her as the lady who took care of them a little while after the fire before they got sent off to the orphanage. She’s nice and Alex (Sheriff Mill’s adopted daughter) is very lucky.

“I’ll drop by and check on him once in a while. He seems pretty shaken up by this whole ordeal.” Sheriff Mills said as she headed for the main door.

“Thanks again, Sheriff.” Bobby said as he placed a gentle arm around a small kid who’s clinging to his right leg.

“You’ll be fine, Cas.” Sheriff Mills said. “Bobby here will take care of you and we’ll find you a home in no time!”

She waved at Bobby and the kids before stepping out. Everyone simultaneously looked at Bobby and the new comer who looked like he went through the haunted tunnel in the Carnival. 

Bobby grabbed the kids bag and took him to the bedrooms upstairs. The other kids were like paparazzi following a Hollywood super star as they briskly walked behind Bobby down the hall. Everyone stopped by the door and peaked in. Bobby was saying something to the kid but his voice was too low for everyone to hear.

Bobby turned to the crowd of kids outside the room, “Dean, Benny, and Chuck. Can you come here for a minute?” He asked.

The three kids squeezed through the crowd and scrambled towards Bobby. Dean got a closer look at the kid. He had small gauze on his right arm and his blue eyes were red and puffy. Dean smiled at the kid who instantly avoided his gaze.

“Guys, I’d like you to meet Castiel Novak. He’s been through a lot and I expect you guys to look after him since he’s going to be your new room mate now.” Bobby explained to the three young boys.

Dean, Benny, and Chuck nodded. 

“Now I’m going to leave you here. They will take care of you and show you around.” Bobby said. Little Castiel just nodded and gripped tight on his new bed.

Bobby left the room just as Sister Josie announced that breakfast was ready. All the kids came running to the dining hall including Benny and Chuck. Dean was left behind to coax out quiet little Castiel. 

“I’m Dean and I’ll be your new room mate now… I guess.” He started. Castiel just looked down on the wooden floor. “My bed is across from yours.” Dean said, not sure of what else to say.

He took a seat beside Castiel who was slightly shaking. It reminded Dean of Sam after the fire. Sam couldn’t even talk or smile. He would always cling to Dean and followed him _everywhere_. It was really heart breaking to see because Sam was just three years old and he had gone through so much already and he felt the same thing all over again with Castiel. No kid should go through the horrors they all went through but that’s life and you just have to handle whatever it throws at you.

“Everyone is probably getting break fast. Sister Josie’s cooking is really great.” Dean said. “Do you want to eat? You’re probably hungry.”

Castiel looked up at him and nodded. Dean took his hand and took him to the dining room. The blue-eyed kid was a little bit smaller than Dean but he was thin. Not thin like Garth but nevertheless, thin. His dark brown hair was unkempt and his blue eyes, a little red and puffy. Whatever happened to him, it was taking its toll on the poor kid’s body.

Everyone fell silent when Castiel and Dean entered the dining hall. Pairs of eyes landed on the weird little kid who clung to Dean’s arm. He hid behind Dean when Sister Josie Sands approached them.

“You must be Castiel.” She said with her gentle voice. “I’m Sister Josie and I help out the orphanage. Come! You must be terribly hungry.”

She offered her hand, which Castiel reluctantly took. Sister Josie led him to a small table by the windows and talked to him while he ate some pancakes. She was always like that when new kids come. You didn’t have to say anything to her but she would continuously talk to you until you come out of your shell.

Dean kept an eye as Castiel while he ate from three tables away. The dining room was like your typical school cafeteria, with several tables and all, but it was smaller and homey. Windows were placed at the right side of the hall and it overlooked a small field behind the orphanage. When it was play time, the kids would go out to the field and play dodge ball or hide and seek in the nearby forest. They could do whatever they wanted as long as they don’t go past the fences.

“Alright children! Hurry up and finish your food because classes will start in an hour and a half. Uriel and company will wash the dishes.” Sister Josie instructed.

A table with 5 boys groaned as the trudged towards the kitchen. Everyone else dropped their utensils and plates in the respective bins and rushed off to take a bath.

***

The volunteers came by at around 8:30 am, the usual time. They got divided by age and were taken to the available rooms in the house. Most of the kids were around 5-8 years old. Dean, Benny, and Chuck along with Ephraim, and Zachariah were 10 years old. The oldest among them was Uriel who was turning 12 years old next month.

Recess time was at 10 am and it meant snacks and playtime for everyone. Dean kept on wondering where Castiel went off to but he was probably with Bobby or Sister Josie.

The sun rose above their heads as the kids scattered around the green fields they called the backyard which was an understatement to its size. It seemed to stretch out forever but all of them knew its bored lay a few meters beyond the line of trees in the horizon.

The property where St. Mary’s orphanage stood used to be a 4-story farmhouse that belonged to Bobby’s ancestors. From what Dean knew, Bobby’s wife died before they could have any kids and so he decided to open up an orphanage. He had all the kids he never had. 

Now the house echoed with noise and the fields filled with laughter as the abandoned children called St. Mary’s their home.

Dean casually sat on the bench under the shade of the tree and sipped through his juice box. He watched the younger kids play along with Sam. It was nice seeing his little brother lively again. He really feared the worse after the fire that Bobby told him they ought to get Sam a little professional help if he didn’t start talking again within another week or so but little Sammy was brave and he eventually started talking and interacting with people again.

Now Dean feared the same for Castiel who was still missing from the day’s activities.

“Dean! The other kids want to start a treasure hunt, do you want to join?” Charlie called out.

“Yeah! I’ll be there in a second!” Dean shouted as he finished his snack and made his way to the trashcan. 

He heard a little noise and muttering by the side of the house and decided to take a peak.

“Why don’t you speak? Cat got your tongue or something?” Uriel asked as the two other kids, Ephraim and Zachariah, laughed. They loomed over poor little Castiel who sat on the ground and had his arms on top of his head. 

“I don’t see what’s so special about you that everyone gives a fuss. You’re a skinny kid who can’t even speak up.” Uriel pointed out. “So if I act all scared and weak, do I get extra cookies and special attention too?” 

And at that point, Dean stepped in. “You know the kid had it rough so it’ll really help if you leave him alone.”

The three kids immediately turned around and faced him. Dean really hasn’t beaten anyone up but if these guys push him further, he just might do it. John taught him a few tricks and self-defense tactics and he was pretty sure he could take on these guys. But they wouldn’t dare cause chaos especially during playtime because everyone knew that causing trouble meant spending ‘TV hour’ cleaning the kitchen.

Uriel snarled and looked at Castiel again. “Well it seems your night in shining armor is here you little damsel in distress.”

The 12 year old shoved Dean to the side and left both of them. Dean immediately ran to Castiel who was still crouched on the ground. The kid was badly shaken up and was whimpering.

 “Hey Cas. It’s me. They’re gone now. You’re safe.” Dean said in a soft voice. 

The kid lifted his head and looked at Dean. He was crying and still in the state of panic. Dean did the best he could; he placed an arm around him until he slightly calmed down. 

“Uriel’s an ass but don’t worry about him. He’s all bark and no bite.” Dean stated.

Castiel sniffed and looked up at Dean. He gave a small smile and nodded. Dean took it as a sign to stand up and joined the others. The other kids were nice enough to invite Cas to play with them.

Treasure hunt was everyone’s favorite game. It was created when they all got to watch Peter Pan during one of their ‘TV hour’. They would pick a ‘Captain Hook’ who would hide a stash of candies and give everyone else one clue. The rest would pretend to be the lost boys who searched for the candies. Everyone could form a team of three, go in pairs, or solo. Dean would usually team up with Sam or Benny but this time he chose to pair with Cas.

Charlie was their Captain Hook for today and the clue she gave was “I’m a leaf on the wind, watch me soar”. Everyone set out to search for the stash of candies by the line of trees in the far end of the field. Dean and Castiel joined them. It was almost lunchtime but no one has found the stash of candies yet. They have to find the candies or else Charlie will have them all to herself.

“I’m a leaf on the wind, watch me soar.” Dean mumbled. There are leaves on the trees and on the ground but the stash of candies were nowhere to be found. They’ve looked every place that could have something to do with leaves.

They crossed the field and returned without a stash of candies in hand. Dean felt a tugging on his sleeve so he looked over to his partner who was pointing at a small pile of raked leaves beside the trashcans. The green-eyed kid smiled as they ran towards it. And there it was, a pile of candies sitting under the dry leaves.

It was the first time Dean saw Castiel smiling. He should smile often because it made his pretty blue eyes look alive.

Castiel clung to Dean for the rest of the day. He would listen to some of his jokes or funny little stories about the other kids. Dean didn’t mind if Castiel stayed silent but deep down he knows the kid was listening to him.

He never fully realized how bad Castiel’s situation was until his very first night in the orphanage. Dean was a light sleeper; the simplest of sounds would rouse him from deep sleep. It never really bothered him and if he did wake up he just went back to sleep but when he heard quiet whimpers and shuffling from the bed across his, he immediately sat up. Castiel was shifting from side to side and he had a pained expression on his face.

Dean got up and padded across the room. “Hey Cas.” He whispered. Castiel didn’t respond, he was just whining and his body was violently shaking. Dean grew worried so he gently shook Castiel. His blue eyes shot wide open in a panicked expression and he instinctively pulled the blankets over his head as he began to sob.

“Cas. It’s me, Dean.” He whispered. “It’s okay. It’s just a nightmare, buddy.” 

Castiel’s head poked out from under the blanket and looked up at Dean. The kid was heavily breathing and his eyes were red and puffy again.

“Hey, you okay?” Dean asked. 

Castiel shook his head and wiped his tears away. Dean had absolutely no idea what to do to make Castiel feel better especially when he doesn’t even know what happened to the kid. He doesn’t talk and it’s not as if he came with an instruction manual. So Dean waited until Castiel’s breathing turned normal and he stopped crying. 

“Hey, I’m gonna head back to bed. You’ll be alright, I’ll be right here.” Dean said as he stood up.

Castiel caught his hand before he could take a step. “Dean.” Castiel said. That was the first time anyone in this orphanage has heard Castiel talk. His voice sounded weak and little but it was one of the most miraculous sounds Dean has heard. 

“Stay. Please.” Castiel pleaded.

And who was Dean Winchester to deny him that? The kid practically looked up to him now. Dean purposely let Castiel cling unto him like he’s some kind of anchor in the middle of a stormy sea. He saw Sam in Cas’ tired blue eyes that he couldn’t just let the kid feel bad for being thrown into an orphanage and live with strangers. So Dean squeezes himself beside Cas and both of them fell in a comforting sleep.

In the days to come, Dean would learn what really happened to his unlikely friend. He would learn that Castiel witnessed the brutal murder of his parents by none other than he’s crazed older brother and that he had no close relatives he could live with. He would learn that Castiel was 9 years old, loved comic books, and kept an action figure of Iron Man. He would learn that Cas still had nightmares so he would crawl into bed beside Cas who would cling closer to Dean.

Dean would learn how to care so much for someone who isn’t blood related.

Dean would learn so much for someone at a young age.  


End file.
